Flashbacks
by Hannah Holt
Summary: *COMPLETED* This is a post-Hogwarts romance story between Ron and Hermione and a little of Harry and Ginny! Please R&R!!
1. Morning Madness

Flashbacks  
  
Ch. 1 – Morning Madness  
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley ran through the kitchen grabbing a glazed donut and kissed her husband and three red-haired kids good-bye hurriedly because she was already 20 minutes late for work. Hermione was 32 and one of the most nation-wide known and liked lawyers of her time. She was living in the United States with her husband, Ron Weasley, and her three kids – Molly, Harry, and Charles. Ron was the stay-at-home dad, but he did play Quidditch for the very famous and successful Chudley Cannons as a keeper.  
  
As she was still hustling to get out the door, Ron raced after her to open the door of their three-story mansion for her since her briefcase was obviously full of papers and was extremely heavy.  
  
"Have a good day at work, Sweetheart!" He leaned in for another kiss, but Hermione was too late to stall anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, Honey, but I've really got to go. Tonight we'll stay home together. All the kids have places to go, I promise it'll be just you and me. See you!" Hermione climbed into her small, compact silver latest model BMW. Ron sighed as he shut the door. Ron was edging toward being 33 and was not very anxious about it. His birthday was less than a week away and he just did not like the fact he was getting one year older. Molly Weasley (the kid, not the grandmother) was nearing 11, Harry Weasley was nearing 9, and Charles Weasley (yet again, the kid, NOT the uncle) was nearing 8.  
  
Ron walked into the kitchen to find Harry throwing Cheerios at Charles and Molly panicking that one would get in her long red hair.  
  
"Ah! Harry put those down! It could land on me! DADDY!" Molly screamed in a spoiled-brat kind of way.  
  
"Harry, stop throwing those at your brother. NOW!" Ron yelled taking the bowl from Harry. "You're done now. Go upstairs and get your backpacks, all of you. The bus will be here in 10 minutes." As the kids sluggishly dragged themselves up the stairs to their rooms, the phone rang. Ron put the bowl down in the sink and reached a hand to pull the mobile phone off the wall next to the toaster only a few feet away.  
  
"Hello?" Ron started putting the dishes into the dishwasher.  
  
"Ron! It's me… Harry!" Ron heard his best friend's voice come through the phone and an immediate smile erupted onto his face.  
  
"Hey, man! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I'm coming to America to visit you and your lovely family. I've taken a couple weeks off from work because I need a vacation! I haven't seen you since Christmas and it must be what… March now? Three months is too long man!" Harry was a famous Auror in England.  
  
"When do you think you can be here?" Ron finished loading the dishwasher and put it on rinse and went to do the laundry when the kids came down.  
  
"Bye dad!" was yelled from the front of the house.  
  
"Bye kids!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Well, I can be there by tomorrow evening around 5 P.M. how does that sound?"  
  
"Excellent! Can't wait to see you!"  
  
"See you then! Bye Ron!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione dropped her briefcase as she opened the door labeled Hermione G. Weasley – President of Weasley and Co. Lawyers. 'Damn it!' Hermione yelled at herself in her head. She picked up all the papers that had fallen out and rushed into her office slamming the door behind her. Glancing at her watch, she realized she still had a good 15 minutes before her meeting started. 'Calm down, Hermione!' She smoothed out her violet business suit. It was a just-below-knee length skirt made of slick silk and a button up blazer with a white blouse underneath, accessorized with an enormous amethyst jewel square cut, on a silver chain. Ron had given it to her for their 12th Anniversary present. Well one of the many gifts he had given to her.  
  
Hermione rushed to get her a steaming cup of coffee, when her phone rang. 'Shit, who's going to bother me this time?'  
  
"Hello?" Hermione said in her most curt voice.  
  
"Hey, honey," Ron said smiling on the other end of the line.  
  
"Ron, I really can't talk I've got a meeting in 5 minutes…" Hermione trailed off, but felt bad because he was in such a good mood lately.  
  
"Well, I was just calling to make sure if it was okay if Harry could come visit tomorrow at 5 p.m.?"  
  
"That's fine, I'm glad you called me. I'm sorry I'm just so stressed over everything lately. I didn't mean to blow you off this morning. Tonight… I promise," Hermione let out a sigh and started to look out at the busy New York traffic through her window.  
  
"I know. It's okay. Well I'll let you go. Good luck in your meeting today. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, bye babe." Hermione hung up the phone and walked out of her private office and headed towards the end of the hall for the Conference room.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Candlelit Dinner for Two

1 Ch. 2 – Candlelit Dinner for Two  
  
After taking the children to their assorted friend's houses, Ron was putting the dark red tablecloth on top of the beautiful dining room table. He reached to get the two red candles out of one of the dining room drawers. He walked back into the kitchen to get the single red rose he had picked out for his wife and put it in a small crystal clear vase in the middle of the table with the candles beside it. He was about to light the candles to make the set perfect when the buzzer notifying the spaghetti had boiled rang. After stirring the finished spaghetti, Ron went to make sure the meatballs were cooked enough to take out of the oven. He glanced at the clock on the oven and noticed it was already 6:32 and Hermione still wasn't home. He took the meatballs out of the oven, got out two bowls, and filled them with spaghetti. After adding sauce, and three meatballs each he set them on both heads of the table and lit the candles.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her huge house to find the living room completely vacant and no one upstairs. 'Thank you God, Ron took the children.' Sighing and taking off her knee-length black suede jacket and placing it on the coat rack located in the corner of the room in front of the front stairs. (They had three sets of stairs: One directly to the parents bedroom located on the third floor, one to the kid's playroom, and the other was the front, normal staircase leading into a hallway where the two rooms on the left were Harry and Molly's, the door on the right was Charles.)  
  
Sneaking up behind the busy Ron in the kitchen located directly from the living room, she wrapped two arms around his waist. Ron jumped.  
  
"Hey, honey." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Gosh, you scared me." Ron turned around and kissed his wife passionately. He took her hand and led her into the dining room. She gaped at the dim room filled with candlelight and once she saw the rose a very broad smile came across her lips.  
  
"Oh, Ron. This is wonderful. I love you so much." Hermione smiled up at her 6'4" husband (she was only a mere 5'5"). Ron leaned down to kiss his petite wife then walked over to her chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down happily and looked at the wonderful meal that her husband had carefully prepared just for her.  
  
As Ron sat himself down at the other end of the table, he wondered if he should ask Hermione about what happened at the conference today.  
  
"Honey, how was the meeting?" Ron asked as he slurped a noodle.  
  
"It was much better than I expected. Everyone was ready with his or her presentations and charts and things. We are going up in profits, but are big rival is still Leech and Co. They keep trying to persuade Sally, our communications director that we need to merge together for Weasley, Leech, and Co. Lawyers, which I find absolutely appalling because I see no reason for it except they don't want us as their biggest competitor." Hermione wrapped more spaghetti around her fork. Italian was her favorite type of food, she was glad to know Ron remembered that.  
  
"Well, do whatever you think best for the business."  
  
"How was your day, by the way?"  
  
"After Quidditch practice at noon, everything was fine. I took the kids to their friends' houses and did the dishes and clothes. But let's not talk about work or kids anymore. How does that sound?" Ron suggested watching his wife as she took another bite of her spaghetti. "It looks like you just might like the spaghetti and meatballs?"  
  
Hermione slurped up another noodle so she could talk. "Of course. You are the best cook I know." Ron smiled lovingly at his wife and ate another meatball.  
  
~*~ 


	3. By The Fire

1 Ch. 3 – By the Fire  
  
After dinner was finished, Hermione went to change into something more comfortable. Five minutes later she'd come down wearing black pajama pants and a red tank top. Ron was already wearing a comfortable blue shirt with blue jeans. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her into the living room. He turned on the fire with his wand and sat down in the extremely large armchair seated beside the fire. Hermione sat on his lap.  
  
"Silly… you've got sauce on your chin." Hermione ran her index finger down Ron's chin to get the spaghetti sauce off and sucked it off her finger.  
  
"Sorry… I'm quite a messy eater." Ron smiled at her. 'Dang… she looks good.'  
  
"I've noticed that." Hermione smiled broadly and put her arm around Ron's neck.  
  
"Hermy… do you remember when we were both teenagers back at Hogwarts and it was the night of the 7th year's dance… We were both eighteen and you were wearing that beautiful lilac evening gown. And the special night we had after it…" Ron smiled at the memory.  
  
~*~  
  
The 18-year-old Hermione was running around the girls' bathroom looking for her special silver hoop earrings Ron had given her two years earlier when they had first started dating. Looking in the mirror after finally finding the earrings, she walked out into the Gryffindor common room revealing her long lilac evening gown that had sheer long sleeves and a cut out square back that matched her tanned skin and brought out the brown in her eyes. Ron was yet again amazed at how stunning she looked.  
  
"Hermione…" Ron was speechless for once.  
  
"Ron, we'll be late. Come on…" She put her arm in his and they walked off to join the festivities. Harry had gone with Parvati Patil so they had gone off ahead without Ron and Hermione.  
  
As Ron and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, the moonlight shown in through the fake-ceiling roof and it was the most romantic thing Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"Would you care to dance, Hermione?" Ron asked taking her hand in his and leading her onto the dance floor before she had a chance to respond even though he knew the answer would be a yes. After dancing 'til 12:30 in the morning, Hermione and Ron were tired of the crowd and decided to take a walk around the castle grounds. Hand in hand they walked until they came to a bench where the moon shown on them and there was a fountain located in front of it.  
  
Ron sat down on the deserted bench and Hermione followed. Just then, Ron did something very, very unexpected. He got down on one knee.  
  
"Hermione," he said taking her hand in his, immediately her other hand went to her mouth out of surprise because she knew what was coming. He continued, "I've loved you since we were 12 years old. There is not another soul in this world that could fill the spot in my heart that you hold. Without you, there is no me. You complete me and I would like to grow old with you. I know we're only eighteen, but we can be engaged until you're ready because I know I am. I love you so much… Hermione…"  
  
Before he could actually ask the question she started weeping.  
  
"These are tears of ..erm.. joy? Right?" Ron asked hopingly. Hermione nodded her head slowly. Ron took out the ring and placed it on Hermione's ring finger. He sat down next to her and wiped a lose hair out of her face. Then he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was the most romantic thing you've ever done, Ron," Hermione smiled as she said this. "Sometimes I don't realize how lucky I am to have a husband like you…" Ron kissed her before she could finish.  
  
"Remember when I told you I was pregnant with Molly?" Hermione laughed remembering back to then.  
  
~*~  
  
21-year-old Hermione felt very, very queasy. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to throw up. Ron was still asleep contently on the other side of the bed. 'What's wrong with me?' Hermione asked herself looking at herself in the mirror. She heard Ron stirring in the bedroom and went to tell him she needed to go the doctor because she didn't feel so well. After dressing, putting on jeans and a pink t-shirt, she headed out to the doctor's office.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she pulled her car into the doctor's office parking lot. She went in and only had to wait for about fifteen minutes before being called back to be examined.  
  
After the doctor did everything normal, like checking the nose, eyes, ears, etc. he still didn't know what it was.  
  
"What exactly are the symptoms, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Well, for the past two mornings I've been waking up feeling extremely queasy, but I don't throw up. Well, not yet anyway." Hermione looked at her feet as she talked… 'I think I'm going to be sick again. Oh, no…'  
  
"Hermione, I have a suggestion to make… Have you ever considered the fact that you might be pregnant?" Hermione gasped. Pregnant??  
  
"Pregnant? Are you sure doctor?" She asked looking now at the doctor.  
  
"Well, we'll have to do a pregnancy test of course…"  
  
Thirty minutes later Hermione was walking back to her car bouncing with joy. 'I'm pregnant! Me? Pregnant? Is it too early to have children? What will Ron think… he comes from a family of 20 million he'll be fine with it. He WANTS a large family. But me, I'm only twenty one?'  
  
She arrived at her newly bought mansion and walked inside. 'How do I tell Ron?' She saw Ron making breakfast in the kitchen. It smelled like eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Ron, still flipping pancakes, turned to his wife.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
"Well yes… but I think you better sit down for this, honey." Hermione looked at her husband while taking off her jacket and put her purse down on the table. He didn't listen he was still flipping pancakes. "Ron, sit down."  
  
"Honey, I'm almost done with the pancakes… What's wrong?"  
  
"Well… if I must…" Her voice trailed off. "Ron, I'm pregnant."  
  
Just then Ron flipped the pancake and it didn't exactly land in the pan, instead it landed on his head. Feeling a bit dizzy, he fell backward and fainted.  
  
In the hospital room, Ron awoke feeling very drowsy. Hermione smiled seeing his sleepy eyes open slowly.  
  
"Hey, honey. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well I told you I was… well… pregnant and you fainted…" Hermione took her husband's hand and scooted closer to his bed. Ron sat up abruptly.  
  
"Don't take that the wrong way. I'm so happy! Our first child…"  
  
"First? Gee, Ron. How many do you want me to have?" Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss her happy husband.  
  
~*~  
  
"At least I was out of the hospital two hours later." Ron grinned at Hermione. "Gosh I love you so much, Hermy." They kissed passionately yet again. Hermione pulled back.  
  
"Remember when Harry and I came to visit you that one summer when we were all 17?"  
  
"Oh gosh… don't bring that up again. It was embarrassing for the both of us!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Harry knocked on the door to The Burrow. Molly Weasley's familiar voice yelled from the kitchen, "RON!! HERMIONE AND HARRY ARE HERE!"  
  
Hearing footsteps thundering down the stairs, Ron swung open the door.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Harry exclaimed grabbing his suitcases and barging in.  
  
"Hello, Ron…" Hermione smiled at her best friend/boyfriend. Ron hugged her. Harry sighed in the background. After all was unloaded in Ron's room, they headed outside to play Quidditch with Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. Hermione never played of course… she was sort of… the cheerleader. Harry and Ron ended up losing to Fred and George by quite a bit, but Harry did catch the Snitch like he always did. Mrs. Weasley came out of the back door.  
  
"Ron! Fred! George! Everyone! Dinner's served!!" She yelled and stepped back into the kitchen. Sitting down to dinner with the Weasleys' was like a day at the zoo. Fred and George playing tricks the whole time, Arthur trying to get Hermione to talk about all the muggle things her parents used, Molly trying to get Fred and George to behave, Ginny and Harry flirting, and Ron sitting there listening to Charlie and Bill talk about different things.  
  
Arthur Weasley spoke up, "So, what's going on lately Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"Not much where I come from," Hermione said before taking another bite of her chicken and rice.  
  
"Well, I've moved in with Sirius now. He's 100% better than the Dursleys'."  
  
"Harry, anybody's 100% better than the Dursleys'…" Fred smirked as he commented.  
  
"I can think of one in particular that isn't worse than them… Malfoy." Ron muttered.  
  
"I'm trying to forget who Malfoy is so if you please don't mention him until you have to," Harry said and looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
After dinner Hermione and Ron were tired so they went up to sleep, but Harry stayed downstairs to discuss some more Quidditch with Fred and George. Hermione and Ron went up to his room.  
  
"So… Hermione, I've missed you," Ron said shyly as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"I've missed you too, Ron…" Hermione sat down next to him. Right at that very moment, Ron kissed her. It was turning into quite a make-out session (shirts flying, etc.), when of all people, who should walk in? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course!  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't even know you two were dating…" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Hermione, I think it best if you slept in Ginny's room tonight!" Mr. Weasley said looking back and forth from Ron and Hermione. He stormed off in the direction of the stairs. With Mrs. Weasley following close behind. Hermione grabbed for her shirt feeling her cheeks go red.  
  
"Arthur, don't get mad. They're, after all, 17 year olds! And he did pick quite a nice young lady to date… you mustn't forget! It's Hermione… Not…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
~*~  
  
"From then on, you had to sleep in Ginny's room. I'm sorry." Ron let out a chuckle.  
  
"You know your sister is just like me, more than you know. Remember…"  
  
"Hermy… I don't want any more flashbacks. I want you. Now." Ron kissed her…  
  
~*~ 


	4. Early Arrival

Ch.4 – Early Arrival  
  
Harry walked up to the front door of the extremely large mansion his two best friends owned. It was 7:30 A.M. and he had arrived quite a bit earlier than he was expected. He had considered calling but decided against it, it would be better to surprise them. He knocked a few times with no answer. He knew where the spare key was and got it out. Unlocking the door, and walking in, he saw the fire still ablaze and a trail of clothes leading up the stairs… 'Hmm… that's interesting.' Looking around for any sign of life, he decided to go upstairs and unload into the guest bedroom located next to Charles' room on the second floor.  
  
Harry then spotted Hermione's bra on the top stair and decided maybe he should have called first. 'I'm afraid to go up to their room… haha.' After unloading and going downstairs to watch a little television, he waited a good hour before deciding to go upstairs and let his arrival be known. He climbed up the stairs that led to Hermione and Ron's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Hermione awoke feeling very groggy. 'Is that knocking on the door?' She looked around, then she remembered what had happened last night. Then she heard Harry knock again. 'Crap… who could that be?' She nudged Ron awake. He smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart."  
  
"Ron… someone's…" Before she could finish Harry opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to… erm… interrupt…" Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron jumped out of bed. Hermione laughed but was thankful Harry had his eyes closed. Hermione climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Ron threw on some pants and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Harry, sorry. I thought you said 5 tonight?" Ron asked yawning, then spotted the clothes on the stairs and turned a bright red. "Excuse the... erm… clothes." He ran to pick them all up before Harry could see what he was sure Harry didn't want to see.  
  
"It's okay, man. I was going to call, but decided to surprise you and the kids, but obviously I made the wrong decision. Ha."  
  
"Well the kids were all at friends' houses last night… so… anyway! Harry, what's been up?"  
  
"Well I've got news for you…" Harry smiled.  
  
"Okay?" Ron asked throwing the clothes into the laundry room and shutting the door.  
  
"I'm getting well…" Harry let out a large sigh before continuing, "married."  
  
"That's great, Harry! Congratulations!" Ron hugged Harry. "Who's the lucky woman?"  
  
"That's the thing, Ron…" Harry blushed.  
  
"It can't be that bad!"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Your sister." Ron looked shocked.  
  
"Ginny? Little Virginia????" Ron was overjoyed on the inside but looked just plain shocked on the outside.  
  
"Is that okay? Don't hurt me… please," Harry smiled and laughed.  
  
"That's great, Harry! I can't believe it… My sister and the famous Harry Potter. It's like being best friends with you wasn't enough now you have to be an in-law!" Hermione came running down the stairs slightly embarrassed also remembering the clothes that had once lain there.  
  
"Harry!" She ran to hug him.  
  
"Harry's getting married to Ginny, Hermy!" Ron smiled ecstatically.  
  
"That's great! Congratulations, Harry!" Hermione smiled as Ron went to make breakfast.  
  
"What do you two want for breakfast?"  
  
"I'll take waffles…" Hermione said.  
  
"Me too." Harry smiled at Hermione noticing how happy she looked, for once she wasn't over stressed.  
  
"Well, Harry when's the wedding?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"We're thinking sometime in late June…" Harry said. "And of course you'll be my best man, Ron, and Hermione you will be the Maid of Honor."  
  
"Can't wait! It's going to be so much fun planning another wedding!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why are girls always obsessed with weddings?"  
  
"Good question…" Harry replied.  
  
"Because it usually only comes around once in a lifetime!" Hermione said and she ran off to go call Ginny.  
  
"Waffles are ready, Hermione!!" Ron shouted putting them onto plates.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Hermione yelled while she talked to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione beamed as she heard her sister-in-law answer the phone.  
  
"Hermione!!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I heard the news! Congratulations!"  
  
Thirty minutes later, Hermione came back into the kitchen to finally eat.  
  
"Ginny's coming over for dinner tonight, boys. She's also staying for a week, so we can get a jump-start on planning the wedding." Hermione cut her waffles into squares (she had a habit of doing this since she had to do it for the kids often).  
  
"Um… Honey, what about the kids?" Ron asked looking at Hermione cut her waffles into squares.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sure they'd love to have dinner with their Aunt and Uncle," Hermione stated smiling at Harry again. "I can't believe you're going to be part of the family, Harry. Whatever happened to Cho Chang? Weren't you dating for awhile?"  
  
Harry turned a little pink. "She and I were going on different paths and my job would have taken her away from hers, so we decided just to be good friends."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Ron got up to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Daddy!" Molly's voice came out on the other end. Ron mouthed the word 'Molly' to Hermione and Hermione sighed and smiled and continued talking to Harry.  
  
"When did you propose, Harry?" Hermione asked, still eating her cold waffles.  
  
"Two nights ago."  
  
Ron hung up the phone. "I've got to go pick up Molly from Jennifer's, I'll drop by and get Charles and Harry, too. Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Ron, see you in an hour."  
  
"Bye honey." Ron kissed his wife and walked towards the front door.  
  
~*~ 


	5. The Dinner

Ch. 5 – The Dinner  
  
There was a knock at the door. Ron was just finishing up making the roast and went to answer the door. It was Ginny. He swung open the door and his younger sister was standing there in a dark green tank top dress that cut off just before her knees practically hidden under her large brown jacket. It accented the red in her hair and the brown in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron hugged his sister and brought her in taking her coat from her.  
  
"Ron! It's great to see you!" Ginny smiled and put her purse down on the table in the living room glancing around the large room and smelling the aroma of roast drifting from the kitchen. "Wow, that smells great. You were always the best cook of the house besides mom." Ginny smiled at her older brother then she heard a Britney Spears song being blasted upstairs in one of the children's rooms. "Let me guess… Molly?"  
  
"Yes. She's turning into quite the teenager just a couple years early." Ron went back into the kitchen as Harry came down the front stairs.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry was amazed at what she was wearing.  
  
"Harry," Ginny smiled as she said his name and he came over to give her a kiss. Ron coughed from the kitchen. Harry smiled at his fiancé and reached for her bags to take up to the guest bedroom. Charles almost bounded into his Uncle as he was running down the stairs to hug his aunt.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Harry," Charles smiled up Harry. Then the other Harry came out of his room running after Charles.  
  
"Aunt Ginny!!!" Charles and Harry exclaimed bounding down the stairs to hug their aunt. Ginny smiled at the two boys and held her arms out awaiting the large hug. The Britney Spear's music stopped in the background and Molly walked down the stairs to see her Aunt.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Ginny! Congratulations!" She hurried over to also hug her aunt.  
  
"Molly!"  
  
"DINNER'S READY!" Ron yelled from the kitchen. Harry, holding Ginny's hand, Ginny, Molly, Charles, and the younger Harry went to sit down at the dining room table. "HERMIONE!"  
  
As Ron yelled, Hermione came down the back stairs from the children's playroom the ended in the kitchen next to the door of the dining room. She was wearing black slacks and a three-quarter length baby blue shirt and her silver hoop earrings (the ones from Ron). Ron smiled at her as she walked into the dining room to see Ginny. Ron brought in the roast and mashed potatoes, also some green beans and black-eyed peas, a VERY American meal.  
  
"Wow, Ron. This is delicious," Ginny stated, still eating.  
  
"So, Ginny. When do you plan to make the 'big date'?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm thinking around June 31st. What do you think, Hermione?" Ginny looked up at Hermione who was sitting across the table from her.  
  
"June weddings are great. Where are you planning to have this wedding?"  
  
"Not anywhere too expensive, Gin…" Harry grinned at Ron from the other head of the table.  
  
"Expense should be nothing if you love her, Harry." Hermione shot a smirk at Harry.  
  
"I was thinking outside in some romantic place at night." Ginny said looking at Hermione to see if she approved.  
  
"We could have it here in the United States. They have some gorgeous places to hold outside weddings… Very romantic, very expensive," Hermione stated smiling at Harry. "Tomorrow, Ginny, you and I will go looking at dresses and floral arrangements."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Ginny smiled at her friend.  
  
"Oh, boy…" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Back Down Memory Lane

Ch. 6 – Back Down Memory Lane  
  
After all three kids had finally gone to bed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny settled down by the fire in the living room, Harry and Ginny on the love seat sofa and Hermione in the armchair and Ron on the floor.  
  
"Thank goodness the kids are all asleep. I'm surprised they weren't jumping around on Ginny 'til two in the morning." Ron smirked. "Wait awhile to have kids, please." Ron laughed as he said this.  
  
"Hey… do you all remember when Hermione and I tried to teach you two muggle sports?"  
  
"That was so confusing…" Ron sighed.  
  
"I don't see why they bother to play… basebasket or whatever it's called." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Um… Ginny, they're basketball and baseball." Harry looked at Ginny and laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Put the ball in the hoop…" Hermione demonstrated by dribbling the orange circular ball with black lines and threw it in the red rimmed hoop with a swoosh. "It's not that hard really."  
  
""That doesn't make SENSE to put the ball through the hoop with your HANDS?!?!" Ron asked looking extremely puzzled.  
  
"Yes, your hands, Ron." Harry shot from the three-point line and missed but ran to get the ball.  
  
"What is this called anyway?" Ginny asked looking at the ball.  
  
"Basketball, Ginny. Basketball."  
  
"Basketball? I get the ball part…" Ginny sighed.  
  
"The basket is that thing you're shooting at."  
  
"I thought you called that a hoop?"  
  
"It's also a basket…"  
  
"So, why don't they call it Hoopball?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Just give it a try, Gin." Hermione threw her another ball and she screamed and moved out of the way.  
  
"Gin, you've got to CATCH the ball." Harry threw a ball at Hermione who caught the ball and showed Ginny and Ron how to catch. She threw a ball at Ginny who actually caught the ball.  
  
"Wow, Ginny. That was the best you've done. Shoot the ball now." She threw the ball and it only missed by four feet under the basket.  
  
"Maybe we should try baseball…" After two more hours of trying to teach Ginny and Ron to play basketball they headed out to the baseball field.  
  
"You mean we can't use our wands or any magic to hit the ball??" Ron looked at Harry, obviously very confused.  
  
"You're telling me we have to use a piece of wood to hit the ball?!?!" Ginny asked looking stunned at the news. Harry pitched to Hermione who hit the ball to second base.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. That's impressive, what magic did you use?" Ron walked up to her with a bat.  
  
"No magic, Ron, hence the word MUGGLE in muggle sports." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "You swing the bat like this." She demonstrated swinging a bat and Ron backed up.  
  
"Be careful with that thing, Hermy!" Ron screamed at her.  
  
"Ron, calm down. She isn't going to hit you." Harry also rolled his eyes and noticed Ginny looked extremely nervous about the whole bat- swinging episode.  
  
"Ron, take the damn bat." Hermione shoved the bat into his hands.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Ron silenced and took the bat. He started swinging it like a golf club. Hermione walked up behind him put her arms around him to show him how to swing the bat. "Hermione, not in public!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Bend your knees, Ron. I'm showing you how to swing the bat like a bat not a golf club, stupid!"  
  
Three hours later, they were headed to the soccer field.  
  
"Now, the last sport of the day will be soccer." Harry stated as he took out four soccer balls.  
  
"Soccer? Huh?" Ginny looked at the black and white ball. Harry put down all four balls a few feet in front of the goal. He backed up, ran, and kicked.  
  
"That's all you have to do."  
  
"That's easy!" Ron ran up to kick one of the balls, completely missed landed on his back in the grass, blacking out. Immediately, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny rushed him to the Emergency Room. He awoke an hour later.  
  
"Harry? Gin? Hermy? What the…" He was sitting up looking around to find himself in the hospital.  
  
"You fell while playing soccer, and blacked out. Congratulations, you ended up in the hospital again." Hermione muttered but smiled at him.  
  
"I think muggle sports should be left to muggles… or at least not to these two." Harry grinned at Ginny and Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah. I haven't played any of those sports since that awful day. At least I only had a sprained ankle." Ron smiled briefly.  
  
"Speaking of sprained ankles… remember our Hogwarts' Graduation… of course Ginny hadn't graduated yet, but you were there." Harry smiled at the thought.  
  
"That was the most hilarious thing that had happened at Hogwarts all seven years of our lives there." Hermione squeezed Ron's shoulder because she knew he was probably turning pink.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was coming down the hallway stopping every now and then to say hello to various classmates. He knew who he was looking for and once he spotted her, he went to say hi and try to impress her. She was standing by her usual group of weasel friends… Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." Draco gave her a smile and a wink. Ron turned red with anger.  
  
"Malfoy, do you have a death wish?" Ron turned to Draco.  
  
"Oh, I see. The little weasel is sticking up for his little girlfriend." Draco gave a menacing glance towards Harry. "Why, look. Potter's got a girlfriend too. How cute!"  
  
"Well, I don't see any dumb bimbo with you today, Malfoy. Where'd you leave her?" Harry asked looking at Draco with a mean glint in his eyes that he got only when he was talking to Draco, about Draco or talking about Snape.  
  
"I didn't come over here to fight, Potter. I just want a word with Miss Granger. Alone." Draco looked at Hermione.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, you can say it here, Draco." Hermione said in her most curt voice.  
  
"Well, I've come to let you know if you don't want to be with this… red weasel anymore I would be more than happy to consider having you as my girlfriend." Draco gave Ron another menacing glance and Ron lost it. He threw a punch, which did not hit Draco, but hit Crabbe who had come up behind Draco.  
  
"Uh oh…" Ron muttered.  
  
"Scared are you, weasel?" Draco half smiled and threw a punch at Ron, which missed and hit Harry. Harry lost it then too. It was an all out fight. It was ten minutes before graduation and they were going to be black and blue from head to toe. Hermione and Ginny tried to pull Harry and Ron out quickly because Professor Dumbledore was coming down the hallway quickly towards them.  
  
"Stop it, all of you!" Hermione screeched. Ron backed out of the fight with only two scratches and a black eye. Harry came out five minutes later with two black eyes, ripped robes, and a bloody nose.  
  
"Gentlemen, what is this about!?!" Dumbledore asked, showing little anger, but still keeping his cool.  
  
"We just had a bit of a fight…" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"Maybe you should have considered you have graduation ceremony in 5 minutes and you look like… that."  
  
"We're sorry, sir." Harry noticed Ron flinch as Hermione touched at his scars.  
  
"What was the reason you were fighting this time?" Dumbledore asked looking from Ron to Harry to Draco to Crabbe and back to Ron.  
  
"A girl… sir." Ron stated looking up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, don't let it happen again. MADAM POMFREY!" She should be able to fix you up real quick temporarily. After the ceremony, go to the Hospital Wing to get properly treated." Dumbledore stocked off.  
  
After being visited by Madam Pomfrey and healing quickly, the ceremonies were about to start. Diplomas were being handed out immediately after Hermione gave her opening speech. When it finally came around to the M's, Draco got up to get his diploma and was approaching Dumbledore when he slipped on the end of his robes. He went flying and slid off the other end of the stage and hit the wall. Harry couldn't keep himself from laughing along with this rest of his classmates except the Slytherins. He made eye contact with Ron and they both laughed even harder.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, Potter!" Draco yelled after the ceremonies were over and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were headed to the Hospital Wing. Draco came up limping behind them.  
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy? Did you fall or something? You look a little beat up there." Ron laughed and put his arm around Hermione's waist. Draco growled behind them and tried to hit Ron in the back of the head, but missed again.  
  
"You need to work on your aim over the summer, Malfoy." Harry laughed too.  
  
"Shuddup, Potter." Draco muttered and limped the other direction.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to have to be heading off to bed." Ron said and yawned.  
  
"Me and Gin might be staying up late tonight, if you don't mind." Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Whatever, just don't bother me." Ron chuckled and stood up grabbing Hermione's hand to lead her upstairs.  
  
"Good night, Ginny and Harry. See you in the morning!" Hermione walked up the stairs behind her husband.  
  
~*~ 


	7. The Wedding

Ch. 7 – The Wedding  
  
"Hermione, help me put on the veil!" Ginny exclaimed. She was getting aggravated.  
  
"Hold on Ginny, I've got to help Molly put on her dress." Hermione came rushing over to the blushing bride to help her with the enormous veil. Her wedding dress was a simple white dress with a large, puffy type skirt and sheer sleeves with lace around the heart cut neck. It had a square back and the veil went from her head to the floor. She was only 5'3" and Harry was near 6'2". Getting her flowers ready, Arthur Weasley came in. He came over to Ginny and hugged her. After giving her a kiss on the cheek and receiving one from the older Molly Weasley, the bridesmaids had to get ready to go out.  
  
The Wedding had been set in an outside courtyard of a large house that was used for weddings in southern New York. It was about 7:30 P.M. and there was a full moon shining down on the beautiful gazebo where the vows were to take place. The bridesmaids' dresses were a light green tank top ankle-length dress with rhinestones on the straps and outlining the square cute neck. And a long sheer scarf that wrapped around the front of the neck and trailed off behind the back.  
  
Hermione walked out to find the grooms' men already waiting in line. Hermione went to stand next to Ron and when everyone was in place the wedding began. Glancing up at Harry as she went into her spot, Hermione noticed how very nervous Harry appeared. 'Ron looked like he was going to throw up.' She chuckled under her breath. Then Ginny walked in, Hermione glanced at Harry again. His eyes had become quite a bit larger and he was rocking from front to back as Ginny approached with her father. As Mr. Weasley handed her off to Harry, Mr. Weasley kissed her cheek and Hermione saw a tear trickle down his cheek. Mrs. Weasley was crying very hard on the front row and she made eye contact with Sirius who was the only relative Harry had on his side of the audience.  
  
"Do you… Virginia Weasley, take this man, Harry Potter, …"  
  
The 'I Do's' were said and the rings were placed on each other's fingers.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…" Harry and Ginny did the perfect wedding kiss and the preacher continued, "Presenting to you, Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione felt a few tears come out of her during the ceremony, but now they were all gone because everyone was dancing and having a great time and the reception. The reception was held under a large canopy type dance floor with musical guest, The Weird Sisters (Yes, they're still around). Harry and Ginny slow danced with everyone else, except when it was the "Wedding Song". They danced together after that, and then decided it was time to head out for their Honeymoon in England.  
  
After making sure Harry and Ginny had left safely in their limo, everyone went back to dancing and chatting. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her out on a late night stroll.  
  
"This reminds me of the night you proposed, Ron…" Hermione smiled up at her husband.  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione." They kissed under the moonlight and then decided to take a long walk.  
  
"I was thinking…" Ron said looking up at the sky as they walked hand in hand.  
  
"About… ?" Hermione looked at him again.  
  
"I think we should go on a second honeymoon. Maybe to… Paris?" Ron looked down at her.  
  
"Paris?? Really!! I'd love that, Ron. When do we leave?" Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"In a week if you want. We'll have to find places for the kids' to stay for about a week."  
  
"Thank you so much. I need a break from the office and the kids." Hermione stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband again, but they were soon interrupted by Charles pulling on his mom's dress.  
  
"Mommy! I'm sleepy, take me home."  
  
"Alright Charles, we're coming. Go get Molly and Harry, okay?" Hermione smiled at her son and hugged him. He ran off in the other direction.  
  
"I guess we better go then…" Hermione looked at Ron again.  
  
"We can't ruin the moment…" He leaned in to kiss her softly. They walked towards the crowd hand in hand.  
  
To be continued… mwahaha.  
  
~~~A/N~~~ The next part of this trilogy is uploaded and it's called Suspicions! PLEASE READ IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please email me if you have ANY ideas! (originalnancydr3w@hotmail.com)! 


End file.
